To improve various performances of an existing pneumatic tire, it has been proposed to improve rigidity (circumferential rigidity) in the tire circumferential direction of land portions in a tread portion that are defined, for example, by circumferential main grooves and widthwise grooves provided in the tread portion (refer, for example, to Patent Literature 1).